A day with the Eternal pack
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: It has been a year since Isaac first assembled his pack and we see how they are Season 3 premiere


It's been a year since Isaac announced that he was starting his own pack and everything was going well for the jasper wolves. Stinky is now a full grown adult and is leading the Western pack,Hunter is an adult now but his not yet ready to lead the Sawtooth pack.

Nathaniel's son is grown up and married, fleet married the girl he was dating much to Claudettes dismay.

But enough about them the Eternal pack is doing extremely well under the rule of Isaac who is now reached adult age. Although he has much to learn about leading a pack everyone was proud of him.

Isaac was sitting on a hill he was almost as tall as Humphrey then he looked in the sky as a falcon flew up to him "news from your eye in the sky!"it said then it landed next to him and it transformed to Mimic who was full grown as well "everything is calm no sign of the Yosemite pack,Or Rebecca so you can stop hiding Graphite."Mimic called out to the treelines then a lean Wolf stepped out of the shadows It was Graphite.

"Come on man you're an immortal she can't harm you."Mimic said "sorry I'm just on edge she still frightens me."Graphite said meekly.

"Well she hasn't been seen since Kate kicked the fur off her." Mimic argued with a smug look "but that doesn't mean that she still isn't out there somewhere."a young male voice said mimic looked beside him and saw a sandy tan furred wolf with orange eyes his name was Darwyn he's Issac's second in command Darwyn was a pup going through alpha school when he joined the Eternal pack.

"Who asked you?"mimic asked in annoyance "look Graphite has every right to be afraid but at the same time he shouldn't."Darwyn stated then Isaac spoke.

"Rebecca isn't the only threat we need to wach out for the Yosemite pack we haven't heard a sound from them and plus we may potentially have threats coming at us from other dimensions the point is we need to be on our guard around the clock."Isaac said and and three boys agreed.

**Meanwhile**

Kate,Anais and Marshall was walking beside one another Anais looked exactly like princess and Marshall looked exactly like kate. They were talking about Spearmint as they were still fighting over him "ok guys remind me again why do you two like Spearmint,what do you like about him?"kate asked "he smells good."Marshall said "he's funny and cute."Anais said "he's smells good."Marshall said again "he has a unique appearance."Anais said.

Kate stopped and turned around and sat in front of the girls and they did the same "ok let me read back all that,pleasant smell,Funny personality and cuteness." The girls nodded affirming.

Kate chuckled "ok that can't be it." "Its all we can think of."Marshall "i can think of reasons that Marshall shouldn't date him she only likes him for his scent,she even once told me that she would like to smell his farts to see if they're Mint scented."Anais said with disgust Marshall shrugged.

Kate looked between the two girls "all right here's what I'm gonna do I'm gonna talk to Spearmint one on one..ok."then she got up and walked away then Anais and Marshall glared at each other. "He likes me more."Marshall said angrily Anais scoffed.

**Meanwhile**

Kate was walking until Graphite appeared beside her "excuse ms Mrs Kate."he said "It's just kate darling."kate said with a smile "um i have something embarrassing to ask you." Kate looked at him curiously "what is it graphite?" "Uh...there's this girl that i like."graphite said embarrassed Kate gasped in delight "how cute you have a crush,who is it?" Graphite looked around "it's Marshall." Kate looked at him surprised after kate defeated Rebecca and Graphite recovered from his injuries a lot of pups befriended him Marshall was one of them she even said she was glad to see he was well however graphite noticed that Marshall had a crush on Spearmint so he backed off plus he's mother was still out there.

"Why didn't you say something?"kate asked sitting beside him "oh she was crushing over Spearmint and my paranoia of my mom coming back i couldn't." Kate sighed "honey we've been over this your immortal now she can't do anything to you." Graphite stammered "are seeing that therapist?" Graphite nodded "keep seeing him and Rebecca will be nothing but a forgotten memory,now back on the Marshall thing Marshall is a very..uh..complicated wolf but you're a very sweet wolf any girl be insane not to date you ok?" Kate said in a motherly tone graphite nodded "uh also kate can you not tell Marshall i want to tell her?"

Kate giggled "sure sweetie." Then she went off to find Spearmint.

**Elsewhere**

Spearmint was in a field meditating while some wolves played around him Spearmint has complete control of his power although he gives off a minty scent it won't effect anyone then kate appeared and sat in front of him. "Hi Spearmint i need to talk to you dear." Spearmint looked at her confused "as you know Anais and Marshall are competing for your love." Spearmint interrupted her.

"i pick Anais."he said Kate did a double take "huh?" "Throughout the course of the months of my training i noticed that when my powers flared up the entire female population was affected except Anais she has strong resistance,Marshall is a good wolf she's funny,adventurous. Beautiful as Anais but she I'm beginning to think she only likes me for my scent." Kate made a kinda gesture "I'm choosing Anais Kate i hope Marshall finds that special someone in her life."Spearmint said going back to medatating Kate stood up and began walking back to the girls.

**At Anais and Marshall**

Kate saw the two girls facing away from each other then when they saw her the turned to her curiously Kate held her paw up "it seems he thought long and hard about it and the girl he's picking...is you Anais." Anais gasped excitedly and Marshall frowned in confusion Anais ran away excited "why the heck did he pick her?!"Marshall asked angrily "he believes he only love him for his scent."Kate said calmly "Wha...i do not!"Marshall exclaimed offended "Marshall Calm down it's not the end because there's someone here who has a crush on you i won't say who but i suggest you don't let him escape."Kate said walking away leaving Marshall confused and wondering.


End file.
